1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic ROM burning device, particularly to one to process automatic data burning operation on several ROM components in sequential order.
2. Background of the Invention
In the continued development of personal computer and related computer products, there has been increasing demand for memory units, particularly ROM, which has better capacity for the registry of large amounts of data, as compared to DRAM and SRAM. Though it is impossible to directly provide the functions of data refreshing and renewed registration during the process of circuit operation, it has sufficient capacity to provide large amount of data that are stored within, which enabled quite extended range of applications of ROMs in electronic circuitry, such as the BIOS system for booting circuits in a computer motherboard, or the game cartridges for TV games.
Due to increased demand in commercial markets, the production of ROMs has been increased significantly. However, along with it comes the weakness that, the ROM""s data burning and subsequent testing processes have always relied on manual labor for such a long time, resulting in poor production efficiency and unsatisfactory quality of data burning, hence failure of effective upgrading of production capacity and reduction of production costs, causing adverse effects on industrial advancement. Therefore, the industry needs an automatic device that will be able to speedily and accurately conduct data burning and subsequent testing processes on large amounts of ROMs, and assort the ROM components after they are burned and tested, according to burning and testing results, for application to different electronic devices or facilities.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an ROM automatic burning device, for mass data burning and subsequent testing processes on large amounts of ROM components, to upgrade data burning efficiency and avoid human error that may be made in manual burning operation.
Therefore, the automatic ROM burning device comprises a support plate that is erected almost vertically. On the surface of the support plate is at least one feeder chute, inside which is inserted an IC rod. So that the ROM components waiting to be burned inside the IC rod can be lowered by gravity in sequential order, and then they can be moved inside a burner unit under the control of a control unit. The burner unit performs data burning process on the components under the control of the control unit, and sorts the components according to test results. After data are burned, the moving mechanism delivers the ROM components into a moving unit, transferring the components to several discharge troughs according to their categories, guiding components of a same category into an empty IC rod for discharge purpose. Thus, under the control of the control unit, several ROM components can be processed for data burning and testing, before they are assorted and delivered to respective discharge IC rods of respective categories.